


Almost Human

by orphan_account



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Cannibalism (Implied), Conflict, Dark Magic, Dark Six, Eye Gouging, Grieving, Hurt, Inner torment, Past Child Abuse, Soul Stealing, Suicide, The Maw, Torture, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While in the Maw, all of the characters reminisce about what should have been.Warning: This one gets really dark. Read the tags before you read the fic.





	Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> Every paragraph is a different POV. You can guess who's by the context. it just makes the story seem darker.

Down, down I fall. I can see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. They're gone. I'm gone. This is me no longer. There are no more happy endings. The darkness grows deeper, and my mind melts further. I can feel something now. Her. She is all I have left to hold onto. the most normal thing in this god-forsaken dump of a place. I feel the gound now. I can walk now. I walk forward. I attempt to tell them to run. Some do. But two of them... they are anomalies. I cannot smell their fear. Fear? That is a word. I am sure of it. I can feel something. Maybe they can help me escape? I try to plead. They run away.

\----~~~----

We try to run, but find our legs frozen. She comes toward us. I grab his hand, and he looks at me. We say goodbye, and the world is swept from under our feet. We begin to fall , destined to always be together, but cursed to never meet each other again. My mind slips away. I pick up a knife.

\----~~~----

I run. It's the only way out. I aim for the small grate. She can't get me there. The tears begin to stream to my face, until another, darker, side of me began to devise a plan. The side of my brain that was constantly telling me to end it all. The one that ate him. After all that's happened, I am only sure of one thing. That creature is not my mother. Not anymore, at least.

\----~~~----

Our souls slip away as we all fall down


End file.
